The Last Dance
by Mitsui no Miko
Summary: Dateline: after the IH. Mitsui realizes that he must move on, but before he could do that... Read to find out! Nonyaoi. Edited


 [The Last Dance]

Author: Mitsui no Miko

Genre: romance, angst

Rating: PG

                After everything that had happened, we finally reached the end.  Thought we lost to Aichi, we gave it our best shot.  To go as far as the nationals is already a great achievement.  Quite far from the National Championship that we had all hoped for since we were freshmen.  Still, I could say that all our hard work had paid off.

                Now, I'm graduating.  I know I've spent the greater part of my high school life in the dark.  It was a good thing that Anzai-sensei came in time and saved me.  He made me see the light.  For that, I am eternally grateful.

                Shohoku High threw a dance party for us.  It's kinda strange, since the school rarely organizes such events.  The IH must have pleased them so much that they decided to celebrate.  As members of the basketball team, we were required to attend.  I guess it's not so bad.  In a way, the party symbolized that we can all have our just rewards.  I can let go of all my inhibitions and start anew.  But of course, before I do that, there are some severed ties that I have to mend.

                The dance started at seven.  That night, I saw the transformation of everyone.  It's amazing how a change of clothes can change everything about a person.  Clothes make the man.  Even Sakuragi seems to have acquired an air of elegance about him.

                "Oi Sakuragi!  Looking spiffy, aren't we?", seeing how great Hanamichi looked for once.

                "Nyahahahaha!  Of course, Mit-chan!  The tensai always looks good, you know!  Anyway, I gotta go find Haruko-san! Ja ne!!"

                "Do'aho", muttered a quiet voice behind me.

                "Nani?!  Teme kitsune!!!"

                I was wrong.  Those two idiots haven't changed at all.

                Looking around, I saw what the rest of the basketball team had been up to.  Akagi for once looked like he was having a load of fun.  Maybe too much fun.  He's not much of a drinker, in fact he shuns alcohol altogether.  Guess he was so happy that he consented this time.  He could never hold his drinks well.  He's starting to get tipsy.  I'm starting to feel sorry for Haruko.  She'll have a big problem on her hands later.

                Kogure was... WITH A GIRL?  Oh well... I never thought him one to be a ladies' man.  But now all the girls are flocking around him, he's got enough fans to put the Rukawa Shineitai to shame.  Kogure looked at me and winked.  I gave him a thumbs up sign, then left him alone to deal with his new problem, which was how to deal with all of his newfound admirers.

                The two idiots mentioned earlier were still at it.  Everyone could tell even if they were miles away.  Name-callings of  "do'aho" and "kitsune" can be heard over the already blaring music.

                Miyagi was nowhere to be found.  Maybe he's somewhere with Ayako on a date.  Maybe they're staring at the moonlight in the balcony.  I guess she gave him his chance tonight.  But I saw a slim figure with dark brown curls sitting beside the bar.

                "Ayako!! Why aren't you with Ryochin?  Shouldn't you be with him?", I asked her.

                "Oh, he hasn't arrived yet.  Aren't you with someone, Mitsui-sempai?"

                "I... uh... no, I'm not seeing anyone in particular right now, Ayako.", I explained.

                She smiled sweetly.  I took the time to take a look at her outfit.  She was wearing a red halter top with slits up to her thighs.  She was extremely beautiful, even more than usual.

                "So what are you going to do after high school?  Still going to continue basketball?"

                "I guess so.  But I'm going to focus on my studies as well.  Can't have all fun and games forever, can I?  Maybe I'll take a part time job as assistant coach in Shohoku."

                "Hey, remember the time when all of you guys failed your finals and Akagi had to beg the teachers to give you all another chance?"

                "Yeah, that was a harrowing ordeal... Imagine having to spend the night with a bad tempered gorilla as your tutor... I'd rather forget that... Ugh..."

                "I'd rather not...", she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

                "Huh?"

                "Don't tell me that you didn't have fun at that time, Hisa... Mitsui-sempai..."

                It was only for a moment, but I heard it nonetheless.  I looked at her somewhat sad face.  I remember how she used to smile only for me.  God, I do miss those days.  If only I realized how precious she was to me at that time...

                "Aya-chan..."

                Silence.  She stared at me with questioning eyes.

                "May I have one last dance with you?"

                More silence.  I thought she was going to reject me.  But then I felt her hand on mine.

                "Ok, Hi... Hisashi..."

                Her saying my name once again was music to my ears.  After almost three years of indifference, I realized the extent of my feelings for her.  Maybe, just maybe, I still have a chance with her.

                We danced to the music slowly.  I heard the lyrics of a familiar song in the background.  It's funny how one knows the words to a song but fails to relate to it.

_                                I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_                                I've never seen you shine so bright..._

                "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Aya-chan?"

                "Hisashi!  Stop teasing me!!", she said, but I could see her smile.

_                                I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_                                Looking for a little romance..._

_                                Given half a chance..._

                "How come you didn't dance with anybody earlier?", I asked her.  "Indeed, a beautiful lady like you is sure to have men lining up to dance with you."

                "I just didn't feel like it.  Or maybe the one I wanted to dance with wasn't in the line of men that you were telling me about."

                I could sense some sadness in her voice.

                "I guess you miss him, huh?"

                "Miss?  Miss who?"

                "Miyagi, that's who."

                                _I have never seen the dress you're wearing_

_                                Or the highlight in you hair that catch your eyes_

_                                I have been blind..._

                "You know Hisashi, we never did get to finish what we started way back then..."

                I caused her so much pain.  As she tried to get closer, I pushed her away  I hurt her so much that she's almost numb from the pain.  I never appreciated what I had.  I never realized how much I cared for her.

                                _Lady in red..._

_                                Is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_

_                                There's nobody here_

_                                Just you and me_

_                                Just where I wanted to be..._

                "Aya-chan, I'm sorry..."

                She looked up and said to me, "You don't have to be..".

                You never really know how much a person is worth until she's gone.

                And when you love someone, you have to set her free.

                "I guess... this is goodbye..."  I could barely stop myself from crying.  All those years, wasted.  All that time, I never knew how important she is to me.

                                _But I hardly know_

_                                This beauty by my side_

_                                I'll never forget _

_                                The way you look tonight..._

                "There are no goodbyes, Hisashi...", she whispered, barely audible enough to hear.

                No words were spoken, but our eyes told everything we ever wanted to say.

                And as I leaned down and kissed her, I saw Miyagi from the corner of my eye.

                I know in my heart that she deserves better.  She deserves someone who can be beside her through her laughter and her tears.  

                "Take care of yourself, Hisashi.  I know you'll find happiness in your life."

                I led her over to Miyagi as the song was in its final chords.

                "You'll always be a very special person in my life, Aya-chan."

                I would have wanted for time to stand still.  But everything has to have an end.

                And as the new song was about to start, I put her hand in Miyagi's.

                "Take good  care of her, Ryochin."

                "I swear on my life that I will, Mit-chan", he replied. 

                We shook hands firmly.  I tried my best to fight back tears.  Still, I walked away happy, knowing that my beloved Aya-chan was in good hands.

                I'll never forget that moment for the rest of my life.

                                _I never will forget _

_                                The way you look... tonight..._

_                                The lady in red..._

_                                The lady in red..._

_                                My lady in red..._

Mitsui no Miko:  Hi minna-san!  How was it?  Too much BGM has a weird effect on me.  The song is entitled "Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh.  Please read and review!!! Arigatou!!!


End file.
